It Really Wasn't A One Time Thing
by colebubblygum
Summary: What if it really wasn't a one time thing?


Not a onetime thing – ZoSan

 _It was a sunny day on Sunny Go; the air was warm and sticky. On the deck stood Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, complaining on how sticky they feel. Sanji made his way down to the kitchen to make cooling drinks for everyone, when he was almost done making the drinks; he heard the galley-la door slamming on the wall, as if someone opened it with a lot of force. Sanji thought to himself 'whoever that is better have a good reason for opening the door like that', as he kept the drinks on a tray, reading himself to deliver it to the troublesome trio, he heard a certain irritating voice say "Oi shit-cook, give me sake", getting annoyed just by hearing his voice Sanji ignored him and continued with finishing the drinks, just before he reached the galley-la door , he heard Zoro say in a surprisingly soft tone "Why haven't we done it lately? "Sanji surprised by the very unexpected question turned to Zoro and replied "Well, there's just no time for that anymore, and this is New World." " I don't care, meet me in the bathroom later today" said Zoro and left. Sanji stood there in shock, a part of him noticed the shitty marimo hadn't even taken his sake. "Goodnight Sanji-kun" said Nami, as she walked to her shared room with Robin and shut the door, "Goodnight Nami-swan, Robin-chwan" replied Sanji. He then made his way to the bathroom lighting up his cigarette, he opened the door but before he could fully close the door, he was grabbed and pushed up against the door and Zoro locked it in case of disturbances. Soft but firm lips were pushed onto Sanji's lips, letting out a gasp of surprise that Zoro used to slide his tongue into Sanji's mouth, Zoro's tongue explored all the corners in Sanji's mouth leaving Sanji moaning. Sanji felt Zoro hands groping him everywhere, his sides, his ass which Zoro squeezed firmly, making Sanji break the kiss to let out a breathy moan, Zoro lifted Sanji by his ass up to Zoro's waist as Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips to pull him closer. Zoro took Sanji's hands and pressed them to the wall holding them in place with his body, Zoro then leaned in and kissed Sanji again softly and licked Sanji's bottom lip Sanji opened his mouth to let Zoro's warm tongue play in his mouth, but it soon turned into a game of dominance which Zoro won by grinding his hips into Sanji's, making Sanji pull Zoro closer with his legs. Zoro slipped his tongue from Sanji's mouth to press feather kisses onto Sanji's neck and jaw, moaning Sanji leaned his head back to grant better access to Zoro's mouth. Zoro licked Sanji's pulse point making Sanji whimper, Sanji could feel Zoro's smirk on his skin, feeling annoyed by his smirk. Sanji rocked his hips into Zoro making Zoro growl into Sanji's neck, Zoro sucked and licked on Sanji neck leaving marks. Sanji leaned up and whispered into Zoro's ear "I want to suck you", Zoro groaned at that and leaned off of Sanji , as Sanji unwrapped his legs from Zoro's waist , dropping his feet to the floor and passionately kissing Zoro again, he switched their position so that Zoro was on the wall. Freeing Zoro's mouth, Sanji began kissing down Zoro's neck ,kissing till he reached the yukata that Zoro wore, he undid the red sash and let the yukata pool at Zoro's feet. Removing the haramaki, Sanji looked at Zoro and was met with an intense lust-filled look, Sanji dug his fingers into the wooly fibre and pulled of the haramaki. Sanji knelt and was face to face with Zoro thick cock, he grabbed it and licked it from base to tip in one smooth long stroke, licking at the tip which had begun removing precum. When he suddenly pulled almost all of Zoro into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat causing Zoro to buck into his mouth, Sanji hallowed his cheeks and hummed letting the vibrations go straight into Zoro's dick. He pulled Zoro out of his mouth and licked and kissed the hard member making Zoro groan every time he'd thumb the tip. He took Zoro into his mouth again moaning when Zoro bucked and hit the back of Sanji's mouth, Sanji went up and down Zoro's dick, his hand holding the few inches that he couldn't get into his mouth. Feeling more precum pooling in his mouth Sanji began earnestly sucking Zoro off. Getting even more enthusiastic when Zoro grabbed his hair and began fucking his mouth , Sanji hummed and hallowed his cheeks in one go making Zoro close his eyes and letting his head hit the door. Pulling Zoro out of his mouth humming as he went, Zoro tried to get back into that hot warmth again and nearly climaxed when Sanji went down fully on him slightly letting his teeth take part . Zoro growled deep in his throat, the sound going straight to Sanji's dick. It was dark and laced with lust. Sanji sucked Zoro once more before letting Zoro slip from his mouth, going back up to kiss Zoro making sure Zoro could taste himself on Sanji._


End file.
